


Recognizing Stars

by lance_alt



Series: Little Demuses AU [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dadceit, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Songfic, song: Rewrite The Stars by The Greatest Showman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 03:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21385240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lance_alt/pseuds/lance_alt
Summary: (in the notes the AU gets explained) •following chapther 53Following the recent events, Deceit is again beating himself up and distancing himself from the kids. Plus, Remus doesn't dare talk to him after what he'd done to lilDee2 and lilRem4.lilDee4 tries his best to cheer his dad!!
Relationships: Deceit Sanders & Original Character(s), lilDee4 & Deceit
Series: Little Demuses AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545991
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Recognizing Stars

**Author's Note:**

> What is Demuses AU-> https://lance-alt.tumblr.com/post/188788701334/what-is-demuses-au-oh-glad-you-ask-this-is-the
> 
> this story is canon in the AU and follows what has been happening in the blog (you might feel lost if you don't check it out i think?)
> 
> on tumblr: https://lance-alt.tumblr.com/post/614658945398816768/recognizing-stars-lancealt-sanders-sides-web

The little version number 4 of Deceit wanted to ask some of his family for help to cheer his dad up, but, as usual, got nervous and didn't. But he had come up with something, gladly! Maybe it wasn't much, but he hoped it could put a smile on him, even for only one second.

Taking off his yellow dress, and putting on a pajama, he got ready. No time for being shy, it was for daddy.

"Dad!", the little snake called from his room. Why weren't the others there too? Actually, it was way before bed time, so of course none of his Dee brothers were in the room. He needed to be alone while doing that.

Knock knock. Daddy! He came in, saw the child already in bed, and decided to sit there. Dee4 put himself in a sitting position too. With the heart thumping in his chest, he got the courage to ask, "Can we sing?"

Deceit looked at him confused. No reply. "Alright, I'll began then!"

Without giving him time to say anything, the child started.

"_You know I want you_"  
Rewrite The Stars? Deceit was confused at how the kid knew the song.

"_It's not a secret I try to hide_  
_I know you want me_  
_So don't keep saying our hands are tied_"  
He looked at his dad with a reassuring smile. He always felt like in another world when singing. He had chosen that particular song to let him understand he was the best dad and shouldn't think otherwise!

"_You claim it's not in the cards_  
_Fate is pulling you miles away_  
_And out of reach from me_"  
In that case, Dee was referring to the snake man. How he was trying to keep away from his kids in those days.

"_But you're here in my heart_  
_So who can stop me if I decide_  
_That you're my destiny?_"  
The little creation stood upright on the bed, then, and went to give him a little hug from behind on the 'heart' line.

"_What if we rewrite the stars?_", he pointed at the ceiling, which was full of sticked stars. Those were glowing in the dark, and got Deceit to be amazed by them.  
"_Say you were made to be mine_  
_Nothing could keep us apart_  
_You'd be the one I was meant to find_"  
The kid was creating some random moves as a dance choreography, making the deceitful Side smile.

"_It's up to you, and it's up to me_  
_No one can say what we get to be_  
_So why don't we rewrite the stars?_  
_Maybe the world could be ours_  
_Tonight_"  
Why was he trying to push them away? What was he afraid of?  
That was what little Dee 4 was worried about.

His dad opened his mouth to say something, but got interuppted by a "Come on, it's your turn!!"  
He sighed at that, but kept a fond smile on his face.

"_You think it's easy_  
_You think I don't want to run to you_  
_But there are mountains_  
_And there are doors that we can't walk through_"  
He was so happy dad Deceit had started singing too! The plan was going well!  
Meanwhile, Deceit could only think of the millions of reasons of why he shouldn't even have ever met those kids. He would ruin them and they were going to abandon him afterwards because of it. He had already went through that, and didn't want to re-live it.

"_I know you're wondering why_  
_Because we're able to be_  
_Just you and me_  
_Within these walls_  
_But when we go outside_  
_You're going to wake up and see that it was hopeless after all_"  
Everything was pointless. They were going to find out the secrets he kept away from them, even before he could dim them ready to know certain stuff.

"_No one can rewrite the stars_", he let himself fall on the bed and look at the little fake stars on the ceiling once again. He made a motion of trying to touch them with his hand.  
"_How can you say you'll be mine?_", he was thinking of how he let go Rem4 and Dee2 like that, again.  
"_Everything keeps us apart_  
_And I'm not the one you were meant to find_"  
The Side let the hand fall too and sat again.

"_It's not up to you_  
_It's not up to me_  
_When everyone tells us what we can be_"  
Deceit didn't notice the child had gotten towards a desk and had come back with a blue pen in hand.  
"_How can we rewrite the stars?_  
_Say that the world can be ours_  
_Tonight_"  
That got him to get a blue star drawn on his human part of his cheek and a giggling, shy little version of himself being proud of his work. He didn't predict that.

They both had to sing then and, he coudn't lie on the fact he actually believed what he was about to sing.  
"_All I want is to fly with you_  
_All I want is to fall with you_  
_So just give me all of you_"

"_It feels impossible_"  
little Dee 4 hugged his dad from behind, again and proudly sang "_It's not impossible_"  
"_Is it impossible?_"  
"_Say that it's possible_"

Dee stood up with his precious kid on his shoulders, opened the door and announced their presence in the room where all the others were playing and chatting.

"_How do we rewrite the stars?_  
_Say you were made to be mine?_  
_Nothing can keep us apart_  
_'Cause you are the one I was meant to find_"

The dad put him down and both began to dance together, in front of everyone.  
"_It's up to you_  
_And it's up to me_  
_No one can say what we get to be_  
_And why don't we rewrite the stars?_  
_Changing the world to be ours_"

Even though most of the kids didn't know what was happening, they were cheering at them.

The two stopped to catch breath, but when Deceit didn't countinue the song, Dee4 whispered to him, "Dad, now there is your part"

A chuckle. "I don't want to sing that one"

"What's your favorite color?"

"Oh, uh... Pink?"

Dadceit went to the little Deceits room and came back with a little chest full of crayons, pens, pencils and the like. In hand a pink pen.

Sitting beside him, the older one drawn a pink star on the little's left cheek.

Giggling at the amazed look on his face, he shouted. "Who wants to have drawn stars on little big stars?", and by 'little big stars' he meant those special children he was lucky enough to be sorrounded with.

They all cheered again and, he then noticed Remus was there too but was keeping himself silent. They still had to resolve their issues.

Everyone got in line in front of Dee, eager to have a star made of their favorite color on their cheek.

It would be a little hard, though, with the pink's favorite color's child hugging him through it all.

No, he would not go and tell him to break it.

**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr: https://lance-alt.tumblr.com/post/614658945398816768/recognizing-stars-lancealt-sanders-sides-web


End file.
